Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, are ubiquitous in society and have grown in sophistication so that they now provide multiple applications that were previously executed by individual devices. For example, beyond placing telephone calls, a typical mobile phone now allows a user to send text messages and email, surf the internet, listen to music, review pictures and watch video, and capture and send pictures and video. As a result of their widespread use and extensive features, mobile devices allow users to effortlessly capture memories in a photograph or video, share these memories with friends through email or MMS message, and relive moments by browsing a library filled with various types of media.
While a mobile device typically provides an adequate interface to display and enjoy captured media, the problem of old media files is only exacerbated by the passage of time. A user may forget about media files as his or her memory fades. Or a user may lose track of media files as the number of media files that are associated with a user increases. For example, a two-year-old picture of a friend's birthday party may become buried in numerous folders, or a user may simply forget the picture was taken or even the memory associated with it. Thus, while a stored media file may provide a user with an instant and gratifying recollection, the user may remain ungratified as the media file remains undiscovered and unopened.